Communication devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers, have user inputs that are used in the control of the communication device. Exemplary user inputs include buttons and a touch sensitive display. Motion sensors (e.g., accelerometers) also may be used to control the communication device in response to certain movements. While these inputs generally perform very well, there remains room for improvement in the manner in which users interact with communication devices and for reducing power consumption by communication devices.
In addition to reducing power consumption, there is always a need to increase usability of communication devices. In other words, there is always a need to improve the experience of using a communication device. The experience can for example be improved by improving the functionality of the device so that the user can achieve more using the device or it can be improved by improving the functionality of the device so that the user does not have to provide input for all actions taken by the device.